narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt for the Biju begin
You may not post on this article unless you are signed up at Hunt for the Land of Mountains' Biju Rp Discussion. Introduction Two shinobi rushed into the Yamagakure 2 hospital carrying a man who was badly wounded. Inside one of the medic ninja saw the two carrying the limp body towards her, "Is a doctor here?" one of the men asked. "I am a doctor." she told them as she observed the body. It was of a boy, just barely over eighteen. "We would have taken him to Konoha, but in this weather it is impossible..." one of the men said. She ignored him and lifted the boy's blood soaked shirt, revealing a big slashing rip along his shoulder and another on his leg. "What in hell's name happened to him?!" she exclaimed. "Construction accident..." the man on the left said as they lifted the boy onto a hospital table. The kid was pale, shivering and unconscious. The medic saw that the kid was weak and would most certainly die. A big tearing laceration ran from his shoulder to his torso, the shoulder was dislocated, the skin at the edge of the wound was shredded, and pale bones where exposed. A second slash cut through the heavy muscle in his thigh, deep enough to reveal the pulse of the femoral artery. Her first impression was that his leg had been ripped open. "Tell me again about this...injury." she said suspiciously. "I didn't see it." the first man started. "They said that he fell off of a building being constructed. The medic recoiled at the story, "Really, because it looks like as if he has been mauled." she said as she probed the wound. In her past as a medic she had seen two maulings. One was a two year old child that had been attacked by a dog. The other was with a drunken shinobi who had a chance encounter with a mountain tiger. Both injuries were similar. "Mauled?" the second man asked, "No, no it was a fall, believe me." The man licked his lips as he spoke. He was edgy, acting as if he had done something wrong. The medic wondered why. She bent down and probed the wound further with her finger. If he had really fallen, their would be dirt and metal (from the construction site) forced deep into the wound. But there wasn't any dirt, just a thick, slippery foam. And the wound had a strange odor, a kind of rotten stench, a smell of death and decay. She had never smelled anything like it before. "How long ago did this happen?" she said looking up a the men. "About an hour." the first man said. Again she noticed how tense the men were. He didn't look like a construction worker, more like a high class shinobi. The medic turned back to the injuries. Somehow she didn't think she was looking at a fall trauma. It just didn't look right. It really did look like a maul to her. On the other hand, most of the rest of body was unmarked, which was unusual for an animal attack. She looked again at the head, the chest, the hands- The hands. She felt a chill as she looked at the child's hands. There were short slashing cuts on both palms, bruises on the wrists and forearms. She had worked in the village long enough to know what that meant. Sh really thought the injuries were caused by bites. Then the kid groaned. His lips moved, his tongue thick. "Biju.." he groaned, "It was the Biju.." At those words the men froze and stepped back in horror. "What is that suppose to mean?" the medic asked. "I do not know, doctor." the second man said. "Biju..what biju? A..a Tailed beast?!" she asked puzzled. All of a sudden the boy began convulsing violently, coughing up blood and falling off the table. The medic knew what would happen next and sure enough he died. The men panicked and grabbed the body, leaping out the window, and running into the forest. The medic chased after them, "Wait! Come back here." She stopped at the edge of the woods as she was illuminated by lightning, "Lord Yamakage must know.." A New Mission New Team Toshiro Akira stood at a gravestone on a dark cloudy afternoon. He sighed and said, "Still can't believe you died. Guess I was unable to save you from what happened." He looked to the sky and thought, Wonder if I'm destined to feel pain? He turned away from the grave and said, "I'll come back tomorrow, Sora. He then headed back to the village. Formation Toshiro stood with Yoruichi in the Hokage's office, hearing a message that was received today from Yamagakure 2. Naruto then said, "We've received word of Biju that are wandering in the Land of Mountains, and select areas in the Land of Fire. We are unsure of what the situation is, but Ryun has contacted me to send the best Shinobi we have." Yoruichi sighed, "And you chose us?" "Along with Akira," finished Naruto. Toshiro then said, "With all due respect Naruto, Akira hasn't been the same since Sora was killed by the Jikokukenin." Naruto sighed and said, "Toshiro, I am aware of this, but I have no other choice." "I'll go then," said the serious voice of Akira. "This might help me anyway." Naruto nodded and said, "Alright, go on to the Land of Mountains." The three shinobi then disappeared from Naruto's sight. Yamagakure's Team Ryun paced the floor of his office. The report from the hospital had come several days ago, yet he still had nightmares. Shikami came running into Ryun's office. "Yamakage-sama, you called?" he said. Ryun sat at his desk, "Look, I know you just came back from a mission to the Land of the Sun but I need you for a new S-rank mission." he explained. Shikami grinned and nodded in agreement, "Ok, explain." Ryun nodded, "We've received reports of a Tailed beast attack in the northern most part of the Land. A group of foreign ninja will be aiding you. Ryuka Uchiha, Kyashi Urami, Isis Hyuga and Evan Herane. Aside from them a team from Konoha. Ryun pulled out a scroll and began reading, "On that team is Toshiro Hatake, Akira Kaname, and Yoruichi Kaname." He rolled the scroll down further, "Then from the sky village there is, Minoru, Misaki, and Sachiko." Ryun rolled the scroll back up and looked up at Shikami. "That's an impressive group of ninja." Shikami chuckled. "And the reason the Lost Lands were left out?" asked a familiar voice. Hikaru was sitting in the windowsill. Ryun laughed, "I thought the Lost Lands had no need for such things." Ryun chuckled. Descending from the skies They knew their mission, and made their way, on foot, to the land in which Yamagakure reside in. Minoru and Misaki traversed side by side, cautious of their surroundings as they moved. Sachiko was paces ahead of them, looking ahead for possible danger. But there were none to be found, at the moment. It has been about four days since the Sky shinobi left the summit of their mountainous home to arrive in the Land of Mountains, and they were soon greeted with terrain much like their own mountainous home. They moved through the area with relative ease, soon coming into view of the village. The three shinobi stopped at the gate, where they were confronted by several Mountain ninja, identifying themselves appropriately. Since none of them wore forehead protectors, carrying only visas, it took a few minutes to get cleared by the gate guards. The village layout was not difficult to understand, and the three managed to arrive at the Yamakage's office as Hikaru asked about the Lost Lands. "The Lost Lands does not need to get involved in the affairs of the Nations," Minoru said, somewhat barging into the conversation. He crossed his arms, eyes scanning through the gathering of ninja. His expression was obscured by a scarf wrapping about his face, covering his lower face up to his nose. As eyes turned to look at him, his eyes looked right back, not backing down. Misaki leaned against the wall next to Minoru, dressed in a more rich color in comparison to the other's brown attire. A sword decorated her back, the sheath doing little to cover the blade's shine. Her expression was stern, but not as severely as Minoru's. Sachiko was a different story. A grin was plastered on her face, displaying a different sort of aura in comparison to the other Sky ninja. She seemed like the person that would pull off a party on the spot, being the youngest of the three. If Misaki did not look at her in the eye, Sachiko would have spoken up. It was serious business at the moment. The Briefing Ryun glanced up as the Sky ninja took their places, "Okay good everyone is here save for Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan. Shikami, you will fill them in later, as I shall now give the briefing." Everyone nodded as Ryun stood, "Our sources confirm that the beast attack took place on the shore of Lake Yama-Tora in the most northern part of the land, it is a four day journey from here to the lake. Our visitors that brought the injured boy used some sort of teleportation jutsu to get here. Anyways the missions will be as stated, Shikami, you will lead a cell consisting of Isis, Ryuka, Kyashi, Evan and yourself and Team Toshiro will be your backup. The sky ninja team will go separate from you two as their skills are needed for a different job." "Shikami's group will go to the lake and seal the beast. Team Toshiro, your job will be to distract the beast and provide cover for the Yama team. Sky ninja, your job will be to protect both teams from enemy ninja attacks as well as aid in the sealing of the beast. In order to seal the beast, I will prepare a special scroll. After the beast is sealed you must gather intelligence concerning other similar beasts throughout the land. The scroll will have nine slots for sealing nine beasts. Your mission, catch every one of those beasts and bring them here. It is an S-class mission. Understood?" The three Sky shinobi nodded in response, though Sachiko's head bobbed noticeably faster than the other two. None of them said anything more, remaining carefully neutral in the whole scene. Yoruichi spoke up, "How come we're the cover group instead of capturing a beast ourselves? We could handle it." Toshiro then said, "We are capable of capturing a beast on our own...well, maybe Akira could." Ryun laughed, "I know this, but it is because you are so skilled that you are the backup team. You have alot of power so you need to protect Shikami's group." Hishou Nara and Hitonomi Kuroikiri where standing on top of a building close to the group, listening in with listening equipment, "So Hitonomi-sempai, I guess we're going to Lake Yama-Tora to capture that beast, before those losers get there." said Hishou. "Yes, lets go." said Hitonomi as they both left for Lake Yama-Tora. Volunteer At the Guardians HQ, James Payne watched the large, ever changing map in the lobby of the administrative building, watching the levels of demonic presence like he was paid to do it. Which he was. So, let's see... not much going on, Gaston is out with a bunch from second force, Ean is at the Eighth... Ooh, there's something, thought the leader as he spotted a black, growing dot on the large, wall sized map in the land of ninja. Looks like I've found what I have to do... Team Wolf Terra Ruki lay on his bed staring blankly at his ceiling.The Sons of the Shadows haven't been getting alot of contracts recently, and Terra was becoming really bored. As Terra sat up the tattoo on his back began to grow warm. "Hmm, guess the dry spell is over." Terra said as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the meeting room. Terra walked in as his partners Drake Mar, and Jenny Dail entered through the other door. "So who needs to die?" Drake said taking a seat instead of standing as one should when addressing the Clan Leaders. Terra rolled his jet black eyes at his friend as Jenny began to berate Drake. "It's always the same with you Drake. Kill this, kill that. Maim this, maim that." Terra spoke to the leaders before Drake could respond. "What services are required Lords?" The Ruki Clan leader, Terra's father Raikov, spoke. "We've received a very expensive contract from The Land of Lightning. Apparantly a biju has been found in The Land of Mountains. You three are going to retreive it no matter what." The Mar Clan Leader continued. "You know the drill, kill anyone who gets in your way." "And watch out for each other." the Dail Clan Leader finished. "Dismissed." all three said at once. Preparations Back in Yamagakure the meeting continued. Ryun pulled out a giant scroll and rolled it out. Its length covered from one end to the other of the room. It was still blank. Ryun and Isis Hyuga began the long task of writing the sealing formula on the scroll. In total there were nine sealing tabs where a Tailed beast could be sealed. Ryun rolled the scroll back up and handed it to Shikami who strapped it to his back. "Ok, let me explain the seal and scroll's workings here. The scroll is full proof, it has protective jutsu on it, preventing an outside party from unsealing any biju that is already sealed in the scroll. The wards also protect the scroll from being destroyed. The sealing process, thanks to our formula, should only take 5-10 minutes to complete." Ryun explained. Rendezvous James was walking into the village of Yamagakure as he noticed what seemed to be the team he was looking for. For the moment, he passed them and headed to the yamakage's office to have a little chat with the head honcho. Ryun was tidying up his office when James came into his office. He looked up and from his cleaning. He hadn't seen James since Sei's Peace Requiem two years ago. He finished putting away several scrolls and then turned to James, "Can I help you my friend." James replied genially, "Why, yes you can Ryun," he said as he walked to one of the windows of the office. "My eggheads back home have indicated that there has been an exponential increase in demonic activity around here, so large that we could'nt give a proportional response. I saw your team on their way out just now, and I was wondering if I could join," he said. Ryun rubbed his chin, "Well, yes I suppose you could. I had forgotten that the Guardians kept tabs on demonic activity. Well ok, Shikami Nara is the man you'll be joining. He dress like a Nara so you shouldnt have a problem finding him. He will give you the briefing and then you can aid his team in whatever way possible." James smiled, "Wonderful," he said, turning towards the door, walking a few paces and stopping, speaking again, "Oh, and about a commission...?" Ryun raised his eyebrow, "What commission?" "If possible, it would be very generous of you to provide some cash for this..." said James warily. Ryun laughed, "Of course James, there will be plenty of that." Arrival of the Shadows Terra, Drake, and Jenny approached the entrance gate to Yamagakure 2, being carefull not to draw any unnecessary attention. Terra and Jenny's movements were calm and reserved. Drake on the other hand was noticeably trembling. "What's wrong Drake?" Terra asked turning to his seemingly nervous friend. "Don't tell me you're afraid." "Nonsense. Not at all." Drake said quickly, "I'm just loving this mountain air. It makes me feel so alive." "Yeah well calm down would you. You're making a scene." Jenny said hitting Drake in his side. Drake growled threateningly at Jenny, and she didn't even flinch. She just waved her hand in front of her face. "When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" She asked smiling. Drake smiled savagely whle responding. "Last week, why do you ask?" "If you two are done I would like to get to work." Terra interupted, "Now spread out and find out what you can about this biju. Meet back in one hour." Jenny immediatly turned and walked east, as Drake turned Terra placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't get into trouble Drake, we're trying to keep a low profile for the moment." "You can trust me buddy." Drake said before running off west. "It's not you I'm worried about." Terra mumbled to himself while heading north. Setting Off The Long Road Ahead... Shikami brought his team to the gates of Yamagakure. They were followed by Team Toshiro and the Sky ninja. He used Yamagakure's vast resources to stock everyone's weapon pouches. "Ok, everyone should have plenty of kunai, shuriken, and everything else." Shikami said. He handed the Sky Ninja and Team Toshiro each a scroll. "This scroll contains a map of our land. Use it to help navigate." he explained. Shikami then handed both the Sky ninja and Team Toshiro a radio system, "This is for keeping in touch with all teams. It'll help us contact one another." Shikami then strapped the sealing scroll to his back. Isis Hyuga stood at the front of the group with her Byakugan activated. "I will alert all teams to any potential danger that I see." she said sternly. Shikami nodded, "Is everyone ready?" James materialized behind the group, sword at his side. "Now you really didn't have any intention of leaving without me, did you?" Akira sighed as he destroyed the radio in his hands, "I need not use this trinket. I have other methods." Complications Terra watched as the shinobi were handed their equipment. Based on the scrolls they took he guessed they were going after the biju. "Looks like this mission just went from fun to a down right party." As he said it one of the kunoichi turned around. Terra almost immediatly freezed up as he saw her Byakugan "A Hyuga? Great the party just became my own nightmare." he said as he casted Shadow Assembly Jutsu. Within minutes Drake and Jenny were at his side. "I take it you know where to go." Drake said sniffing the air. "Follow their scent." Terra ordered, "But keep your distance. They got a Hyuga." "Duely noted." Drake said as he sniffed the air, "Hmm, smells like they also have an Uchiha." "Now it's my own personal Hell." Terra groaned as he followed Drake. "Relax Terra." Jenny said patting his shoulder, "You have us around." "Yeah your eyes may be second rate, but our skills are not." Drake said "Thanks you guys." Terra said then added privatly to himself, I think. Into the Mountains Shikami laughed a little at Akira's reaction to the radio. He nodded to let James know that he acknowledged his arrival. Shikami then took a quick sweep of the group to get a head count. There were thirteen ninja assembled in front of Shikami. "Ok, lets move." he said as he gave the signal and all three ninja teams vanished. They reappeared in the forests at the base of the Driskill Mountains. Shikami pushed the button on his radio in order to contact the other teams. "Alright everyone, as of now your duties that were described at the briefing are active. Our target is said to live in a large lake in the countryside so we need to get over these mountains quickly." he said into his radio. ---- ; Ok everyone, click on the little link bellow that says next, to continue the Rp, I will post the above paragraph for reference. Next Category:Collaborations by LaviBookman Category:Role-Play Category:Ten Tailed Fox